transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Ross (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Ross is a scientist and professor at Culver University. She dated Bruce Banner and helped him after a horrible accident involving Gamma Radiation turned him into Hulk. Biography Early Life Elizabeth Ross is the daughter of Thaddeus Ross, a lieutenant general in the United States Army. Her mother died of unrevealed causes. Later, Ross met Bruce Banner in college, where they fell in love. At Harvard University, both participated in a experiment involving hallucinogenic drugs. After college, Ross and Banner both worked at Culver University as scientists and professors, with Betty teaching Cellular Biology and Bruce working in Nuclear Physics and Biochemistry. Gamma Accident Ross was assisting Bruce Banner with the Gamma Pulse experiment in the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project that resulted in the unintentional creation of Hulk: a large, strong, green being that Banner would become when his heartbeat got too fast or when he became very angry. The resulting accident in the lab caused Ross to be injured and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Banner had already left. Banner later quit his job and left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformations. When Betty returned to work, her father, General Thaddeus Ross, had all of her work and data on the Gamma Pulse experiment taken away, but she had already made a back-up version in case Banner would ever return. Bruce Returns Bruce Banner eventually returned to Culver University, but not with the intention to meet her. She however accidentally saw him at a pizzeria owned by Stanley Lieber during a dinner date with Leonard Samson and forced him to stay the night, giving him a copy of the gamma experiment data that he required. The next day before Banner left, Samson informed General Thaddeus Ross. A battle ensued on the campus of Culver University which lead to Banner transforming into Hulk. During the battle, Hulk connected with Betty on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. This resulted in his anger increasing when he saw Betty being hassled by the Strategic Operations Command Center. With the fight over, Betty approached him, being the only one who was not hurt in his presence. Hulk ensured her safety when a helicopter crashed upon them, and took her to the Forest after she passed out. Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm. Betty calmed him, sitting beside him. Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changed back to Banner overnight. Later, the pair stayed at a motel for a while, as they planned their next move. Leaving every traceable possession behind, Betty sold her mother’s last remembrance, a necklace, to help the pair to travel to Oscorp in New York City, and meet Doctor Samuel Sterns, a close ally of Banner under the moniker Mister Blue. Banner underestimated the track on him, and his email to Mister Blue was easily traced by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then responded to the United States Army and General Ross. Helping Bruce Find an Antidote Upon arriving in New York City, Betty and Bruce Banner met with Doctor Samuel Sterns, As Sterns began to make the preparations for give Banner the antidote, Betty noticed the Alien Symbionte on a jar, asking Sterns what it was, Sterns explained her briefly before telling her that they have more important stuff to do, as Banner was restrained, Sterns gave him a little shock of electricity, causing him to transform, Hulk was at the verge of losing control and destroying the laboratory, as Betty told Sterns, who was in awe at the transforming, to transfuse him with the cure. Sterns does so, successful in returning Banner to normal. However, soon after, the Strategic Operations Command Center intervened, arresting Banner and taking the pair back into custody. On their way back to base, the soldiers reported that Hulk had been spotted in the streets. General Thaddeus Ross, Banner, and Betty realized that it was a transformed Logan. Banner requested that Ross let him attempt to stop him, to which the general grudgingly complied. A battle followed in which Hulk fell weak in front of the now improved Wolverine; only to beat him when Wolverine's actions endangered Betty’s life. After beating Logan, Hulk and Betty shared a peaceful moment together and then fled as more authorities arrived. Betty remained at New York for a couple of days, as she gets a call from Samson, asking if she was fine after seeing the news from the battle, Betty says that she's fine, Samson begged her to come home, Betty asks him if he was the one who called her father and told him that Banner was here, Samson confesses and express regret for this, Betty told him that she did forgive him, but wants to be alone for a while. Later, Banner, now in hiding somewhere in the mountains, managed to retain Betty’s necklace and arranged for it to be sent back to her. Relationships Family *Thaddeus Ross - Father *Mother Friends and Allies *Bruce Banner - Former Lover, Former Colleague *Leonard Samson - Lover *Stanley Lieber Enemies *Logan/Wolverine Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Sabesbabe Trivia Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Humans